


Kingdom Hearts RE:imagine

by OdieEsty



Series: Kingdom Hearts RE:WRITE [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdieEsty/pseuds/OdieEsty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the shadow of a looming threat, Young Ventus finds himself entangled in events beyond his imagination, and sees the universe for what it really is</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Last Morning

“What is it?”

The robed figure asked in lieu of a hello.

“Ah, Axel. Welcome. It’s rare to see you so high in the castle.” 

“Well when a giant light takes up the sky a guy tends to want a closer look.”

The other figure turned back to the sky. For so long, as long as they could remember, this sky was pitch black. Now, a section of it seemed to become bright white, as white as the castle where they resided.

“So what is it?” Repeated Axel.

“I’m not sure,” Answered his companion “I’ve been paying close attention to it since it’s arrival but I’m at a bit of a loss. obviously from so far away my observations are mere guesses but it appears to be made of a similar material to the castle, so perhaps it’s a response.”

Axel was perplexed. “A response?”

“Yes. We’ve spent quite a while here, and each day we discover something new we didn’t know it was capable of. For a while now I’ve been wondering if it might have been a kind fo, biological response.”

“You sound like Demyx. You really think the castle is alive somehow?”

 

The man turned to Axel, his golden eyes alight. “Why not? When the body comes into contact with something alien, it will naturally try to expel it. The castle has done the same. Perhaps now, it is simply going to more drastic measures.”

Axel’s vocie took a concerned tone. “Like what?”

The man’s gilded eyes were a lit with excitement, and he looked out at the crooked landscape around them. “Showing us a path.”

___________

“Ready for the show?”

Ven turned around to see his mentor, Eraqus, standing there. The scars across his face told a harsh story, but his smile and voice project a deep warmth. 

“Uh, Master! I’m sorry I was just-” Goofing around. Today was a big day, and Ven was sitting here day dreaming. Eraqus grin widened a bit, but it just made Ven feel worse.

“Calm yourself Ventus, you’re in no trouble. In the face of adversity, it is natural for our attention to wander. It keeps our hearts light, in trying times.” Eraqus said in his calming tone.

Ven was relieved, but as usual he wasn’t sure if Eraqus was being honest, or simply putting him at ease. Before be could reach a conclusion, Eraqus walked over and sat with him on the grass.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Said Eraqus, stating more than asking. It was early, it had to be for the arrival of their guest, and you could still see the stars. 

“Yeah, it is.” said Ventus, a hint of sorrow in his tone.

“You sound upset.” said Eraqus.

“Oh- no! I mean, it’s not the sky or anything.” Answered Ventus.

Eraqus’ face told Ven he wasn’t sure. “Could it be the exam? Is it about your participation?”

It wasn’t, but the point stuck in Ventus’ mind. “I’m not that much younger…”

Eraqus chuckled. “Perhaps not, but youth is fleeting Ven. My own was brief, taken from me in the midst of combat. There is much you can only learn from these reflective times Ven, you would do well to use this opportunity. Were it my way, Terra and Aqua would not take the exam themselves for some years.”

This caught Ven off guard. “Really?”

Eraqus nodded. “When I was young, me and my peers were forced into a great war, a conflict whose scars are still felt to this day.” Ven noticed the scars that criss crossed Eraqus face once again, but noticed just how deep they ran for the first time. “Our numbers dwindled greatly that day, young Ven. The Council demands we produce more Masters, otherwise I would allow them the same I am allowing of you.”

Were things really so dire? Still an apprentice, Ven had only seen his home world, and the world in which he resided now. Between then and now, something had arisen in the universe. Ven had only heard bits and pieces about the menace, mostly while eavesdropping on Eraqus’ communication with the council. Whatever it was, it had the Keyblade Wielders dead to rights.

Ven held his arm out in front of him. In a burst of light, a weapon appeared in his hand: The Keyblade. A powerful weapon whose origins were as mysterious today as they had been when they first appeared, all that is known is that the weapons appear to those that will with all their being. For what exactly, seemed to change on a person to person basis. 

Ven’s own keyblade was the Wayward Wind. A twisted blade, it appeared mangled and wrong from the outside, but Ven had grown accustomed to it’s unusual state. It was rough, but the wind seemed to move with it. With it in his hands, he almost felt like he could be swept along with the currents, off to other worlds. Of course, Ven had responsibilities that kept his feet on the ground.

Next to him, Eraqus summoned his own blade, The Mark of Mastery. It was much more elegant than Ven’s, a tool said to have taken on it’s form when he took on the role of a teacher. 

“Magnificent aren’t they? Reflections of the heart, manifestations of who we truly are.” Said Eraqus.

“I guess,” began Ven “sometimes I’m not sure if I’m shaping it or if it’s shaping me.”

Eraqus’ blade dispersed. “Perhaps it’s both. It’s said balance is the mark of a true master. Perhaps I should rethink your participation…”

Ven shot up, but Eraqus’ grin sat him back down.

“Don’t worry Ven, if you truly are a master, a year of training will be a breeze to you.”

Ven looked back up to the sky. Once, he was told every star in the sky was a world, waiting to be explored. They seemed so far away now. But today, they were closer than they had been in years. Today was the Mark Of Mastery Exam. A test of strength, and of heart. If Eraqus’ students succeed, they will begin their pilgrimage through the worlds, gaining knowledge and skill along the way. Two of the Three Apprentices are taking part in the exam, and though not guaranteed, Ventus is sure of their success. It may be the last day the apprentices of Master Eraqus are together.

“Do you know what this land is called?” Asked Eraqus.

“It’s the land of departure isn’t it?”

Eraqus nodded. “Exactly. It is called that because long ago, it was a bastion against the dark. A land that soldiers would come to to train, and to mend, but never to stay. A place for us all, but a home to none of us. But you Ven, you’ve spent much of your life here haven’t you?”

Ven shook his head. “Yeah. When I was a kid, something happened to my homeworld. I don’t really remember what, but when I came too, I was in Traverse Town, and I had my keyblade.”

Eraqus stood up. “It’s ironic then. Here, in the Land of Departure, the wayward son has found home. By the time you are master, you will have lived here longer than any other wielder. You will be the only one with the right to call this land home.”

Emotion welled up in Ven. All his life, he had felt like a burden, someone whom had been leeching off of others. And here master Eraqus was giving him this place, the place he had spent most of his life. Even so…

“Thank you Master Eraqus, but that’s not true.” Said Ven.

“Oh?” said Eraqus, turning to his pupil.

“This place, it’s not mine alone. You have been here just as long as I have, and it’s where Terra and Aqua have lived too. We’ve all made it our home.”

Eraqus faced away from Ven, but he could still feel the warmth of his smile. “For someone so eager to leave, you sure seem to have a lot of sentimentality for this old castle. Or are you just trying to pawn it off on me?”

Ven himself chuckled, the first time in a while. “I guess you got me.”

In the distance, Ven caught a strange sight. The stars seemed to twist, and a deep darkness seemed to fill the space between them.

“I wonder,” Began Eraqus “If where you live doesn’t determine where your home is, perhaps our home can be as somewhere as simple as with each other.”

But Ven wasn’t listening. “What is that?”

From the blackness, a series of lights appeared. A deep, vibrant fire, shining from within an old, chugging ship. Eraqus began to walk away. “It appears our guest has arrived.”


	2. First Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A striking man makes is entrance

At the landing, Ventus stood tall next to Master Eraqus. The ship was old and unsightly, darkened by decades within the darkness between worlds, only the bright lanterns throughout illuminating it.

“Magnificent isn’t it?” Said Eraqus.  
“Um...I guess. What is it exactly?” Asked Ven.

“The Pearl. A Gummi Ship.”

Ven was shocked. “A- a Gummi Ship!? I didn’t realize those were still in use!”

“They’re not,” Answered Eraqus “But Master Xehanort has a soft spot for The Pearl. It was given to him by his own master. Truth be told, I always hoped he’d have given it to me. Too bad Xehanort is such an old soul. He doesn’t even have armor.”

A master without armor? Who exactly was this guy? Thankfully, Ventus wouldn’t need to wait. As the door of The Pearl opened, their guest walked out. From the ship hopped out a brittle old man, one whose skin had tanned from years so close to darkness. His eyes were a bright gold, and it seemed he was staring right through Ven. Even from ten or so feet away, Ven could feel power radiating off of him. It was clear now that a man like this had no need for armor. He may not need a keyblade at all.

“I thought there were two participants in the exam, and more who would witness it. Have the Heartless come so far?” Said the guest, his voice rough and crackled. Immediately, Ven got the impression he had heard something he shouldn’t have.

“Uh, no, Master Xehanort. This is Apprentice Ventus, he won’t be participating in the exam, and the rest of my students are training. I knew you weren’t one for formalities so I thought I’d leave them to focus on their studies.” Answered Eraqus.

Xehanort seemed to look Ventus up and down. “The orphan?”

Eraqus was taken aback, but Ventus stood firm. Xehanort was a man few stood up too because of his strength, but he was not an enemy. After all, what kind of knight falters in the face of crassness?

“Yes, Master Xehanort. I was orphaned at an extremely young age, although the circumstances aren’t particularly clear.”

Xehanort raised his eyebrows at this. “Well then Eraqus, it appears your students aren’t as fragile as you were in your youth. Nevertheless, why have you brought him here?”

Eraqus recollected himself. It didn’t expect Ven to bounce back so quickly, which hurt Ven more than Xehanort’s comment. “Well, Master Xehanort, as you know the Exam requires quite a bit of preparation, and considering the...unorthodox nature of this particular exam, I was hoping Ventus could show you the castle while I finished them.”

Xehanort’s brow furrowed. “I suppose you could not have performed these preparations yesterday? The Exam shouldn’t take more than an hour, all things told. You’re just prolonging the inevitable.” 

Eraqus himself furrowed. “True, Xehanort, but the test is more about success or failure. It is a huge change in the lives of the participants, and those around them.”

Xehanort eyed Ventus. “Well I suppose a change of scenery could be nice. At the very least Ventus could be a more...enlightening, companion.”

With that, Xehanort took off for the castle grounds, with Ventus in tow. 

As they walked away, Eraqus whispered to himself “Good luck Ven. better you than I, I suppose.” 

Within the castle, Xehanort began prodding young Ven with questions on his upbringing below Eraqus, and of his peers.

“Tell me Ventus-”

“You can call em Ven.” Cut off Ventus.

“Ven” spoke Xehanort with a venomous tone “How do you find your training beneath Eraqus?”

“It’s fine” Began Ven “I mean, I don’t really remember a time before living with Eraqus. Everything of my homeworld is so fuzzy.”

“Ah” responded Xehanort “So you’ve made no progress in recovery?”

Ven looked down. “Well, I haven’t really been trying. There was a time when all I wanted was to remember my home, but I’m not sure it matters anymore.”

Xehanort was puzzled by this. “Tell me Ven, have you ever...struggled with summoning your keyblade?”

 

Ven shook his head. “No. It’s always been simple.” To demonstrate, Ven drew his Wayward Wind out, and the crooked blade appeared on cue.

Xehanort’s eyes widened. “How bizarre...may I see it?”

The keyblades were more than simple swords. They were weapons of heart, ones who chose their wielders. Even a man as powerful as Xehanort could not take one without the consent of the true wielder. 

With Ven’s blessing, Xehanort examined the mangled piece. “Interesting.”

“Is it?” Asked Ven. It had been quite a while, but when he was first found, quite a few wielders expressed interest in his odd weapon. And Ven would admit, compared to most it isn’t exactly standard issue, but it’s his. 

“Your blade,” Began Xehanort “It’s style is one I’ve never quite seen before, but the material…”

Ven had never really thought about what made up a keyblade, why it didn’t require maintenance. It did seemingly materialize out of nothing, so perhaps the rules just didn’t apply?

“What about the material?” Asked Ven, concerned.

Xehanort returned the blade. “In due time Ventus. For now, I wish to see your peer, Terra.”

Deep in his heart, Ven felt an ominous feeling, and with good reason. Today was the last day he’d ever spend in his homeland.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and criticism are greatly appreciated.


End file.
